The Ground We Stood On
by blossomdrops
Summary: "Loving you kept me alive, Sakura" "Sasuke, the day I found out that you're dead, part of me died too" "But I'm here. I'm really here. I'm back. For you"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : "Loving you kept me alive, Sakura" "Sasuke, the day I found out that you're dead, part of me died too" "But I'm here. I'm really here. I'm back. For you"**

1920

Tennessee, America.

A five-year old boy was with his nine-year old brother in a paddy field, watching their father landing the flying fighter plane that was up in the sky.

"You're the greatest, dad!" he shouted.

His father smiled. "One day, it'll be your turn to fly this, Sasuke."

The boy smiled widely. "Really dad? Are you serious?" His brother chuckled. "Of course Father is serious. When was he ever not?"

Their father chuckled. "I know that someday both of you will make me and the country proud."

Not long after that, a lady's voice was heard. "Boys, come inside. Dinner's ready!"

"We're coming, Mikoto!"

They went inside. "Hey dad?" "Yes?" "I will make you proud of me"

"Dad," the older boy called out for his father. "Yes Itachi?" the boy was silent for a moment. "What if we have to go for war?"

"…"

"Father?"

"…I wish you kids would never have to face the war. No one should see what I've seen, the horrors of war."

They continued walking to their home in silence.

* * *

><p>18 years later…<p>

A train was on its way to New York City. A group of twenty-three years old ladies chatting could be seen in the seats of the train.

"So Sakura, tell us. Are you excited to finally be back?" A blonde lady of the same age started a conversation after they had aboard the train.

A pink haired lady laughed lightly. "'Course I am,"

The ladies made an 'ooh' sound. "And why is that?" one of them asked.

"I am just excited to be home, that's it."

"Or is it something more?" The blonde teased.

"Could someone be possibly waiting for you already?" a brunette, Tenten asked.

Sakura giggled. "Well, it's a really long story ladies,"

"Oh, we've got time"

"Alright, if you say so. It begins when…"

_Flashback_

_It was a medical checkup for the new pilots that have just entered the pilot military. _

_Two new-ly pilots were walking together to get to the required stations. Along the way, they saw a few men was lining up at a counter and a man was begging at the counter, "Please Sir. I need this. Please don't put that reject sign on my file. Please Sir" "I'm sorry, I can't. You have to pass the reading sight before you can proceed" a somewhat doctor chopped 'Rejected' stamp on the man's file. "Sir, Please" "I'm sorry"_

"_Itachi, I can't do this. What if I got rejected too?" said man gulped. _

"_We can get through this, Sasuke. We can. Just stay calm" Both of the men walked till their destination. _

_Sasuke gulped and put down his file on a counter where a pink-haired lady was seemingly writing some medical stuff on a piece of paper. _

"_You can do this, Sasuke" he nodded. _

_Sasuke breathed in. _

" _A S D F G H J K L. Eyes like an eagle, Ma'am" Sasuke blurted out rather fast. _

_The lady, which was nurse, looked up and looked at Sasuke. "Slow down, flyboy. Read from the bottom, right to left till the top" _

"…_."_

"_Go on"_

_Sasuke gulped. "L.. H..K.." _

"_L K J" the man behind him whispered. _

"_L K J, i mean." He cleared his throat. "L K J D S H"_

_The nurse looked at him. "Again, from the bottom, right to left till the top"_

"_L K G, I mean J, H, G.. I can do this Ma'am. I know how it looks" _

"_I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I really am, but army and navy requires 20/20 vision." " "No please. My eyes are perfectly fine, Ma'am." "Well, if they're fine, why can't you-"_

"_It's alright Ma'am. I can do this" _

"_Well, maybe you can go back to the academy and learn again, then you might consider coming here and read it again" _

_Itachi cleared his throat. "Well I think he's done. So it's my turn now"_

"_You hang in there, tiger"_

"_..Yes Ma'am"_

"_Now, as I said it, go back, and learn again, then come back" _

"_Ma'am please. __ I'm never gonna be an English teacher. But I know why I'm here: to be a pilot. And you don't dogfight with manuals. You don't fly with gauges. I mean, it's all about feeling and speed, and lettin' that plane become like a part of your body. And that manual says that a guy who's a slow reader can't be a good pilot. That file says I'm the best pilot in this room__ " I understand but it's part of the medical test"_

_Sasuke put his elbows on the table and had his face straight in front of the nurse's, but not too close for the nurse's comfort._

"_Ma'am.. Please don't take my wings" he pleaded while looking straight in the eyes of the nurse._

_Not long after that, a sign that wrote 'Passed' could be seen on the pilot's file._

Current

"Awww.. that was so sweet. I bet he's a really charming guy,"

"That's not only it, Ino"

_Flashback_

"_Hey man, give me your file" Sasuke said to his comrade, Naruto. _

"_What? What for?"_

"_Just give it to me,idiot."_

"_Fine, here."_

_Sasuke took the file from his friend's hand and continued to a counter with the sign 'Station 3' where a certain nurse was standing._

_He handed the file that he took from Naruto and passed it on to the nurse, Sakura._

_She opened the file and began scribbling down few things._

_Sasuke sat on the bed and rolled up his sleeve. _

_While the nurse was preparing a needle to be shot, he spoke up. "Ma'am, what made you do that just now?" "Hmm? Do what, pilot?" _

"_You know , you passed me when I barely could read the board"_

"_Do you have a problem with that, pilot?"_

"_No, I just, I just wanted to thank you for doing that for me. You're my hero. I really appreciate it"_

"_You're welcome," and she shot the needle into his arm without giving any warning. _

_Sasuke winced. 'Damn' he thought. _

_He stood up. _

"_Hold on a second. Miss, I really really like you __and I just wanted to know if I could donate dinner, well, buy you dinner.__" he said in a dizzy state. _

"_What are you talking about? Why are you - Wait, this isn't your file." she said surprisingly. "Have you already had this shot?"_

"_Yes. So can I ask you out to dinner tonight?"_

"_What? No!" Sakura answered, confused. _

"_Alright –" BAM! Sasuke slammed his nose onto a nearby medical tray. _

"_Oh my god Sakura! What did you do?" Tenten surprised. Sakura looked at her nurse friend . " W-Well, he.."_

_Later that night…_

_Sasuke was sitting on bench when he saw the nurse he tried asking out, exiting the medical building. _

"_Ma'am" he went straight to her. _

_Sakura was laughing along with her friends when she had met him. She then told them to go first without her. _

"_What is it, pilot? Is your nose okay?" she seemed concerned._

"_Yea, um, I thought we could celebrate"_

"_Celebrate what?" "You know, you. For being my hero. For passing me."_

_Sakura sighed. "Aren't you tired of chasing me?" _

"_No, Ma'am."And he showed the bottle to her. _

_Sakura sighed again. "Alright."_

_They sat on the stairs in front of the building. _

"_Ma'am, I really want to thank you again" Sasuke said while trying so hard to open the cork of the champagne bottle. _

_Sakura just looked at him and nodded. "Ma'am-" _

_POP!_

_The cork went up flying to Sasuke's already hurt nose. _

"_Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked, concerned yet again. _

_Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned again. 'Not again…' he silently talked to himself. He groaned once more. _

_He tried leaning down to the lady's shoulder, but then retreated back and sat up straight, not without glancing at her._

_Sakura, feeling pity for the man, had asked him to lie in lap, and she wiped the blood of his nose. She giggled._

_While he was laying in her lap, she took a nearby piece of ice that was on the stairs (since it was at night, and winter's about to stop, and the remaining snow was still evident) and she gently rubbed the ice to his noce. _

"_Ow!" Sasuke jerked his face. _

"_Shh, don't. Just stay calm." She assured. Sasuke stared at her a moment. They kept looking at each other in silence for what seem like an eternity._

"_You're so beautiful, it hurts." He whispered to her, not breaking the look, and their position. _

_Sakura, still rubbing the ice on his nose, chuckled. "It's your nose that hurts,"_

"_Ahhh.. I think it's my heart."_

_They stared at each other in silence again…_

_Until Sakura slowly leaned down and descended her lips to the pilot that was laying in her lap. _

_And they kissed passionately, in front of the building, in the winter's night, where there were only both of them can be seen._

* * *

><p>Current<p>

"Awww.. that is really sweet! I wish I could have my fairytale!" Ino called out. The girls giggled. "He must quite a guy." Hinata, another nurse said. Sakura smiled. 'He sure is,' she thought.

"Alright Ladies! We have now reached New York City!" Tenten exclaimed. Soon, the train had stopped at about eight at night.

Sakura was the first among the four ladies to get down from the train. As she was going down the little stairs of the train, there stood a man holding his pilot cap, in his full pilot war fighter uniform, looking directly at her. He flashed her a smile and she quickly ran into his arms and he grabbed her, kissed her while spinning her around.

"I've missed you," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura chuckled.

Soon, Ino came running towards them and shook her hands eagerly with Sasuke. "Hi, I'm Ino. Do you happen to have any friends?"

"Pick your choice," he nodded his head to his friends who was standing a few feet behind him.

Later that night …

A dance ball was held to celebrate the pilots who were going for war and also for the nurses on duty at a small hall. Old classic 40's songs could be heard and the pilots were dancing together with their dates.

A couple where the lady was wearing a red dress could be seen slow dancing with her date, who wore the US complete war pilot uniform at the middle of the dance hall.

"I miss you. I really do," Sasuke whispered, while his hands were on his date's waist.

"I miss you too. How long has it been, hm?" Sakura replied.

Sasuke chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. As long we're here, you're here with me." He replied.

"When's the next training?"

"Sakura, please. I don't want to think about it right now. Tonight's just about you and me,"

She was the one to chuckle this time. "Alright,"

"Hey, there's a place I want to take you to. Come on,"

"But where to?" she asked, confused.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and they went out of the hall and went to a shore, with boats and ships.

"Here, step on." He guided her to step into a boat and then he entered into it too. He then took out the paddle of the boat and started paddling slowly till they reached somewhere in the cold sea, but too not far from the shore.

"Hey, you're not trying to kidnap or anything, aren't you?" she giggled.

Sasuke's expression turned to a serious one. "What if I am?"

"Umm, uhh.. this isn't funny," she said.

Sasuke stared at her with a hard expression.

After it felt like eternity she was under his stare, suddenly Sakura heard a chuckle coming from the man. "Relax,"

He came close to her and kissed her cheek, then put both of his hands on behind her waist. She giggled.

They stared again, and finally he closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was gentle and passionate, much like Sasuke. The lady while still kissing her handsome man then walked back to sit down,

"Ahh!"

but unfortunately, without them expecting it, she was about to fall off the boat, till Sasuke caught her in an instance.

"Whoa! Sakura! Are you alright? Okay, THAT was not part of the plan!" Sasuke reassured her. She sighed in relieve, then giggled. "Thank you," she said in return.

"Alright then, we better get back before they find us,"

* * *

><p>"What the hell are they doing? They should be down here by now! " a Captain shouted at his pilots. "You'll just have to look at them, Sir. Then you'll understand"<p>

"It better be good,"

"Alright. Let's do the Chicken Game like we used to, Itachi." Sasuke talked through the jet's microphone.

"What? Sasuke, we aren't little kids anymore. This isn't the time to play some stupid game!" Itachi replied.

"So which are you going? I'm going right."

Itachi sighed. "Fine, little brother. Chicken Game it is. I'm going left,"

"Going left, right?"  
>"Right,"<p>

"Wait, which right? Now you got me confused! Make up your mind!"

Their jets almost collided when Sasuke took a turn and Itachi took the other.

Their comrades who were watching from the land cheered as they managed to dodge each other and the training was considered complete. "I told you Sir. They can make it." Naruto said.

Jiraiya smirked. "Now go back to the center before I kick your asses off!" he yelled.

"Yes Sir!" they shouted in unison.

Itachi ruffled his little brother's hair as they had successfully landed. "That's my brother," Sasuke smirked.

Back at the Sir Jiraiya's office, Sasuke and Itachi were being called by the Captain. Itachi was sitting on a long chair together with Shikamaru, another pilot. Sasuke, on the other hand, was standing facing the Captain, getting ready to be scolded.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've killed each other! The jet would go to waste too!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I understand, Sir" he replied.

"But like they say Sir, it's 'Baka', meaning strategic, Sir"

"That's bullshit in Japanese!" Jiraiya yelled. He then walked to his table.

"…."

"But I'm proud of you. I'm proud of both you."

"Thank you,Sir."

Jiraiya handed Sasuke an envelope. He looked at it. "Sir?"

"It's your application form. You've been accepted into the British Air Force. For your training."

Sasuke's face showed happiness and glad.

"And Sasuke,"

"Sir?

"Goodluck Captain Sasuke Uchiha. You'll be needing the skill. America hasn't got war. For now." His smirked widened.

"Everyone dismissed"

Outside of the US Air Force Building

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this." Itachi said.

"Jiraiya assigned me. He wanted me to get some… some real combat training."

"Well guess what? It isn't training over there, it's war. Where losers die and there aren't any winners, just guys who turn into broken-down wrecks like father. Now if trouble awaits me, I'm ready. But why go looking for it?

"Itachi. My goal is to be the US Air Force pilot. A skilled one at that. England is just part of the training."

"It isn't training over there. It's war! You're not flying to make yourself better. You're fighting for their country!"

"Itachi –"

"Hey! Come on! We can't let the ladies wait!" Naruto shouted. "We have another dance to attend!" he shouted again.

"Sasuke please. Think about it. About us. Think about Sakura!"

"Itachi, get over it."

* * *

><p>That night, there was another dance being held. This time, it was at one of the famous places in New York.<p>

Sasuke was holding his date's right hand while carrying his uniform coat. Just as they were about to enter the door of the building,

"Wait, Sakura. Come on for a second." He pulled her to the side of the building.

Sakura, even though surprised, followed him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sasuke stopped and faced her. "You know how much I wanted to be the Top Pilot in the Air Force and, a pilot fighter for the war, right?"

"I do. But what does that has got to do with tonight?"

Sasuke gulped. "I volunteered to train in England… and I got accepted."

"Sasuke.. what, what's the meaning of this?"

"It means.. I'm going to England tomorrow. At noon."

"But you have the US! Why would you want to for someone else's country just to – "

"It's my choice, Sakura. I wanted this."

"I- I don't understand." She almost shed a tear. He hugged her tightly "NO, no, please. Don't cry. I'll train there for a month, then we can be together again." He said.

Sakura kept silent and nodded in his chest.

He then took again her hand and led her to the entrance of the building and entered.

But he retreated. "Wait. I can't. I can't say another goodbye to you. It was hard enough to say it back just now. You go ahead."

Sakura looked at him. "Take this." She untangled the pale peach-pink colored scarf she wore on her neck and put it on Sasuke's. "Remember me by this way, okay. And then you bring it back to me," she said, and kissed him on the cheek, slowly and affectionately.

He replied back by kissing her on the lips, in a gently way, then with a little bit force, as if that was the last time they'd see each other.

"Tomorrow, please don't come to the train station. It's already hard to let you go again," he pleaded. Sakura nodded lightly.

Sakura then entered through the door, and looked back at him. He put up his free hand that wasn't holding his coat, and waved lightly to her. "Bye" he mouthed.

Sakura sent him a flying kiss and waved back. She then walked away, and left him standing outside, staring at her.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, New York train station.<p>

Itachi put his brother's bag down and sat. "Really, Sasuke. You don't have to do this. I'm already proud of you, you know. Father is too."

"Itachi, please. Don't even start." He hugged his brother, the man-ly way. "You take care alright. Have a great time in Hawaii. Tell my girl I'll miss her, alright."

Itachi nodded. "You come back, you hear me. Come back. For me. And for her."

"I will. I promise." And he went into the train.

"Excuse me Sir, where is the train to England?" a lady with pink hair asked, in a hurry way.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Its already going to be on its way," the man at the information counter replied.

Sakura then ran to the trains she saw, and tried searching for him, but it was in vain. She closed her mouth with her hands, restraining her tears from coming out.

Sasuke looked outside, and unexpectedly, saw his beloved girlfriend. "Sakura! Sakura! Hey! Sakura!" he knocked on the screens of the train. 'Damn,' he thought.

An elderly man looked at him weirdly.

"She loves me" Sasuke smirked and smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya want Sasusaku! I give ya Sasusaku! Woohoo!

Enjoy! Oh, and pretty pretty please review? :|

* * *

><p>'Come back safely, love' she thought and smiled. Even though she did not meet him to bid him goodbye, she knew he'd come back. Safe in her arms. He would. He should. He HAS TO. After a few moments standing at the spot she was at, she took her steps in getting back to the hospital , to fulfil her duties to her country, cure and help people live a better and healthier life. She knew she would survive, just a few months without him. She would be okay. Besides, she had her girlfriends to keep her company, right? Everything was just going to be alright. She had nothing to worry about.<p>

While she was occupied with her own thoughts, she realized that someone was staring at her. She knew that face. She knew it all too well because it resembled the man she loved the most, in a way. She half-heartedly smiled at him. "Itachi..." she called out. The man before her returned her smile. Not a full smile, but enough to be considered as one. "Sasuke wanted me to give this to you. Such a man he is, couldn't even hand a letter to his own girlfriend" he handed a pile of letters that were binded together with a single white rope.

Sakura took the item in her hands and said thanks. They sat at the bench at the station for a moment, just in silence, appreciating the others' company. For what seemed like a good five minutes the tension air that was surrounding them, Itachi eventually got up. "Take care Sakura, and let me know if you want to send your letters, I will have them delivered for you," he said. As he was about to leave, the maiden spoke up. "Did he really have to do that? Did you talk him out of it?" Silence yet again was upon them. Itachi looked at her and sighed.

"He..it was his dream to be in this combat thing. Of course I talked to him, I even begged him not to leave, but you know how he is, determined, strong-willed..."

"Hard-headed, stubborn, headstrong"

"He'd done it in any way. He will be fine, don't worry, alright. Keep yourself busy while he's gone. Better yet, get ready for Harbor. We're leaving in two days anyway."

"Alright. See you sometime soon, pilot." Itachi chuckled and left her at the station.

* * *

><p>When the night fell, Sakura decided to open those pile of letters Sasuke had send to her. She sat on her bed and opened the first letter;<p>

_ Dear Sakura, _

_ By the time you read this, I am probably reaching England soon. How are you, my love? First of all, I am really sorry for all the troubles I have caused you. I really liked you, the moment I saw you at the hospital, I knew I had just seen the most beautiful, stunning, amazing woman in my life. Thank you Sakura. Thank you for passing me in that test. Thank you for letting me buy you dinner, even though you had to treat me again. Never in my life that I had imagined to be so lucky to be treated in such way. We were strangers, but you were so kind to me. You did not even know what I was like, who I was, but somehow, your big heart decided to be so kind to me. Thank you very much, my love. I'm sorry we had only a month to spend with each other, but you should know, the one month that I have spent with you, was the best month in my life. I'm sorry I had to leave you this way, but I promise, with all my heart, I promise that I will be back. So please wait for me, my love. _

_ I know it is a bit too much to ask for, but please do it for me. Itachi told me that all of you will board to Harbor soon, so I wish you have a good journey. Keep yourself busy as I will do here in England. Spend as much time with your friends, go out and have dinner with them, chat or whatever you girls usually do. Wait for me, please. No matter how long it will take, wait for me. It has been so hard for me to write this, but it has been harder to bid you goodbye that night. _

_I will be back. I promise. If you are reading this at night, I wish you sweet dreams. If you are reading this in the afternoon, then what are you waiting for, go on and do your work! Don't think too much of me, I will only displease you more than I already have. I know how much you wanted e to stay, but it is my dream, I am finally here. My dream that is to get combat training and be back and serve my country. I bid you goodbye in this letter for now, take care my love. I will wait for your letter soon. Always remember, you have my heart with you. _

_Love, Sasuke._

__She was lost for words. Taking one last look at the letter, she put it back in the envelope and keep them safely in her drawer. She will have to reply soon. She will. She went to bed and her thoughts were all about Sasuke that night.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha, reporting for duty, Sir." Sasuke said while holding his bags. He had just arrived in the training grounds in England. The Captain of the British Air Force took a look at him. "Lieutenant Uchiha, welcome to England. Allow me to show your cabin. Training starts at seven in the morning. I understand that you are always accurate on your time back in America, correct? Keep the good habits here too."<p>

Sasuke nodded. When they finally reached Sasuke's cabin, the captain spoke. "Just to let you know, training isn't as easy as how you have been doing. Prepare for that." The dark-haired man nodded again. 'Of course, what else is the reason I came here' he thought to himself. "Alright, meet you at the grounds in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Everything looks like it is going to plan, are they not? Can't wait for Harbor ladies! Lads, here we come!" Ino shouted and got few whistles back in return. Sakura smiled half-heartedly at her best friend. Another nurse, also her best friend approached her. "Come on Sakura. You have to forget about him once in a while. Let's just enjoy this trip. Sasuke wouldn't want to know that you have been slacking in your work, doesn't he?" Hinata joked a little to lighten her mood. Sakura let out a grin. 'Of course he doesn't" and with that, they sailed in the big ship to the destination they were assigned.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Damn it. Damn it all! <em>He knew training was going to be hard but he did not expect it to be this hard! It was just like fighting for your life! And war literally! "Lead those two to the right. That is where I will attack them." he voiced out through the microphone he had worn at his helmet. 'Better finish this quick!' he thought.

..

..

Later that evening, Sasuke took a seat outside the bar near the training ground. A beer would be very splendid now. After had had make himself comfortable, a messenger came to him. "Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" he asked. Sasuke noded. "A mail for you, Sir" Sasuke took the letter from the messenger and he left right after that. He looked at the front page of the envelope and immediately recognized the handwriting. He smiled and opened the letter.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_ How have you been, my love? I missed you so much that it hurts to know that you are so far away from me. I am going to hold onto that promise of yours. Come back. Come back safely, love. I will certainly wait for you. We have reached Harbor, for your information. Everything is just so great here. The people, the place, the weather, everything! The ocean is too beautiful that I feel like I am in paradise being here. But you know paradise is nothing without you. Hurry and come back, dear. _

_Everyone here misses you. Especially Itachi. He looked so lonely without you around. But fear not, he has been handling it very well. Everyone has started their work now. Just as you said, I kept myself busy but no matter how hard I try, my thought always go back to you. I am always so glad that I met you that day. Never have I regretted passing that test for you. It might be the wisest thing i have ever done in my profession! And yes, I still remember that night, when we had dinner. You hurt your nose for the second time of that day. Oh how can I forget that adorable ayet painful expression on that face of yours. Everything just went well that night. We had our first kiss there. I remember how it felt and how perfect that night was. I want you to know that I am counting on your arrival here every single moment. _

_Take care of yourself and come back._

_Love, Sakura._

__Sasuke smiled. Without losing any time, he searched for a paper and began to write back to her. He literally had smiles on his face the whole evening. Grinning to himself, the pilots there started to think there was a problem with him. Of course he had problem, he was acting like a lovesick man. Who would've thought in the midst of war, someone as great as this man had the time to court a girl? They knew they did not.

* * *

><p>At the Millitary Meeting<p>

"Please be seated, gentlemen. We shall start the meeting now. Two states have been asking what I asked you. How long are we going to pretend that the world is not at war?"

"We have been sending poeple, soldiers, navy, and nurses to Harbor, Sir. Everything is secured"

"But what they need is planes, supplies, medications! But our people think nothing of this. We have to do more!"

* * *

><p>"We can't hide the fact anymore. We must go to war. Prepare all the men, act all on the plan we have discussed. The Americans made this trouble themselves." the rest of the council agreed. 'Nothing left but war,' the Commander thought to himself.<p>

"We will annihilate their Pacific Heet in a single attack...at Pearl Harbor"

And so they began planning their attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? :3 <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Still want some reviews :|

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sakura, <em>

_ I am so glad to know that everything is going well for you and everyone else there. That night was the best night of my entire life. I have never expected you to have such kindness even when we did not know each other. How can I ever thank you? I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Never in my life have I considered myself lucky. Not until now. Until I met you. I cannot express my utmost happiness to that matter. _

_Anyway, I am truly sorry I will not be able to write as long as my previous letters to you. Training had gotten its way over time. Though I now realized, Itachi had been right all along. It isn't training here, it is real fighting. Few days ago I was having beer with two of the comrades, the next day their bodies are gone. Worry not, my dear. I assure that I will be safe here. You know I will. I am the best pilot around! I have to leave now, take care, be happy and wait for me. _

_Love, Sasuke. _

"Uchiha! Get your ass going! We''re going at it again!" one of the British comrades shouted. Sasuke nodded. 'I will be back Sakura,' he thought. He then packed his stuffs and began running to the training ground. Including this 'training', it has been the third call for it for that day. 'These bastards just don't give up' he thought. 'But i would have done the same thing too for my country.'

* * *

><p>Sakura read the second letter. It worried her that Sasuke had not frequently write to her, but then she should have understand that. He did not go to England just for nothing. Of course he would be busy. She sighed. 'Come home Sasuke. Please' she thought. Things had been busy at Harbor. There would be the pilots' training every morning. The sound of airplanes flying in the sky could be always be heard. The Health Department too had been taking her time. They were actually preparing medicine, shots and medical records for the newcomers and examinations for the already-passed war fighters. She could not keep thinking about Sasuke all the time, she too, like him, had duties to be done. She could not let her personal feelings interfere her duty. Nonetheless, she kept the letter she had received and continued her work. She knew writing to him would take a long time. She had so much to tell him. So many things that she wanted him to know. If only he was here. She sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Itachi! Do you know when Sasuke will be back? I miss him already man!" Naruto exclaimed. "He said he will only be there for two months. I am sure he will be back soon," replied him.<p>

"Well he better be! He sure as hell missed a lot of things while being there!" Naruto said while examined his new aircraft. The pilots that were assigned to Harbor were given the task to check on their planes and learn all the strategies and current issues of the war. The island was safe for now, but you never know what would happen next. Thus, it was better to be prepared than be sorry.

"Lads, keep your heads up. We got training after this. Meet the captain half an hour from now at the training grounds. Do I get myself clear?" the engineer incharged of the aircrafts announced.

* * *

><p>"You have to go right behind them! They would not know. Then fire. This is the only time!" Sasuke said to one of his comrades through the mic in the airplane.<p>

"Understood. We will assist you next! Give us a minute" said the comrade. "Wait, there's one behind me! I need back up!" another comrade shouted.

"Coming right behind you!"

"Sir, there is one above us!"

"I will put him to hell!"

... "What, I have been fired! My engines aren't working!" Sasuke shouted. "Mayday! Mayday! Requesting for help!"

"Uchiha! Get down here! You have to get out of the plane!" the team captain replied to him to the airplane radio.

"I can't! I'm stuck! This thing won't open up!" Sasuke replied back. 'Oh god...please not now' he thought. Which pilot wasn't scared when your plane had been shot and you were trapped in it? With a blink of an eye, the plan that the young man in it came crashing down into the water and out of the rest of the pilots' sight. A loud crash was heard, a big explosion was visible to them.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, what did you do to yourself till you get this deep cut?" Itachi looked at his brother's best friend's cheek. "Man, if I knew, I wouldn't come and ask for your help, did I? One moment I was talking to her pilots, and the next thing I knew I collapsed on the ship. One of the lads was bleeding too! They had a fight I guess." Naruto said.<p>

It is true, sometimes, eventhough all the lads, the sailors and pilots were trained to keep their discipline in check, they did have occasional fights. Usually those fights ended up with few people, even who were not involved, get hurt. But there wasn't anything serious though. Friendly fight, was what they called it. "Well, I don't know if it is serious or not, but I do know that you have to make a visit to the Health Department right now. We don't want that to catch an infection or anything" Itachi said. Naruto sighed, then cursed. "Seriously.. out of all people, I had to be the victim. I didn't even cheered for any of them!"

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon ma'am. I understand that I am supposed to meet you at this hour," Naruto greeted the pink-haired maiden with much respect. "Ahh yes, Naruto Uzumaki, correct? Have a seat, I will attend to you shortly. "<p>

After a good fifteen minutes of treatment, Naruto thanked the nurse and bid her goodbye and she returned the gesture as well. "Take care of yourself, Lieutenant. Don't want to have a bad scar on your face, do you?"

"Of course not!" he grinned to her. "I will be going now. Thank you very much, ma'am. I really appreciate your kindness. Till we meet again!" he smiled at her and left the department.

Sakura stood at the front of the department for a few minutes. She really missed him. It has been so long since they last saw each other. She took a good look around the compound and her eyes fell on a man who was just getting out of the car. "Itachi?" she called out.

The man looked at her without a smile, without any words and just walked towards her. He had that sad eyes casted on his face.

"No...you're just kidding, right? It...it can't be true! It's not.. He isn't..." Sakura knew what he was going to tell her. She clamped her hands to her mouth. 'This can't be happening,' she thought and slowly tears begun to fall on her cheeks.

It had been painful enough for Itachi to receive the news and it was even more agonizing to deliver it to his brother's girlfriend. Without uttering any words, he put his arms around her as she held onto his Air Force pilot uniform tightly and sobbed.

Later that night, Itachi invited her to have a stroll with him in the gardens. Both of them were the closest to Sasuke, the ones who knew him well, and who loved him just as much as he loved them. He handed a cup of tea to her and sat next to the lady on the bench. "I was shocked when I received the news. I had not expect him that he wouldn't make..."

"He told me he'd come back. He promised me!" Sakura interrupted her companion. Her mind was all about Sasuke that she did not even care about behaving very well. "I should've really stopped him from going. But he volunteered and I know it was his dream but..."

"He volunteered?" Itachi was even more surprised.

"Yeah, he told me that he volunteered to go on that training in England. Why? Is something wrong?"

Itachi sighed. 'That boy...' he thought. "He told me that he was assigned to it!" he sighed again. They sat in silence for a little while. "He really wanted to make our parents proud of him. Before he left, I told him that they were already very very proud of him and that he did not need to go on that stupid training, but he still insisted on going."

Sakura smiled sadly. "He was always hard-headed, wasn't he?" she spoke out softly.

"When he was a little boy, going for training, war, fighting for his country were all he dreamt about. He was always impressed of the sounds of airplanes in the sky. He... he was so determined to get what he wanted. I already knew that whatever he had planned, whatever he wanted, he was going to get them, but didn't know that his life would end so quickly."

"He didn't fight for his country. He fought for someone else's. He didn't even come back to his own homeland. God knows where his body lies right now." Sakura spoke up.

"You know Sakura, he really loved you very much. He always talked about you when we were alone. Especially before going to bed. I often see him looking at the picture that had you two together during the ball dance a few months ago." Itachi told her. This made Sakura cried even more. "Our time was so short. We haven't gotten to fully know everything about each other very well."

Itachi hugged her. "Let's just go back to our places and get some rest for the night. The mourning and memorial for him will be held tomorrow morning. Let's remember him our ways for now."

Sakura wiped her tears and nodded. Itachi sent her to her place and went back to his own after.

* * *

><p>Before going to bed, Sakura decided to open another letter that Sasuke sent to her through his brother. By reading his letters, she felt that he was still alive. At least the letters made them sound like he was. She gulped and slowly opened the letter;<p>

_Dear Sakura, _

_Remember the night we had spent under the tree after our first date? I have always wanted to get a picture of us together so if you look at the other paper, you'd get it. I know I had not given a picture of us, so here it is. _

_I am sorry that I left so early after our meeting. Who knew one month of being together made me so happy. In any way, be happy and keep smiling, alright. I will always be there with you._

_Love, Sasuke. _

__That was a short letter indeed. And it sounded like he wrote it when he was in a rush. Maybe he wrote it the night before he left. She looked at the other paper. There it was. A picture of them both together, smiling and standing next to each other while holding hands, under the tree by the river. She remembered this. They only met for a short while before he was called for training.

That night the maiden cried even more.

* * *

><p>Shamelessly here, I ask for reviews? ._.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The morning came. It was time for the memorial event. Sakura did not even had the energy to go but it was for Sasuke so in the end, she did go with her puffy eyes. Itachi poured the small amount of beer into the tiny glass on the shelf with Sasuke's picture behind it. All of the pilots and nurses were present on that morning. "To Sasuke Uchiha. The best pilot and the best brother I have ever known. Or ever will know... to him" Itachi announced. They all raised their glasses and swallowed the whole liquid.<p>

* * *

><p>"The attack is progressing very well, Sir. For this plan to succeed, the most skilled had been chosen. "<p>

"Good. If we achieve this, the American will offer little resistance."

"Set up teams to send and receive messages from the island. Every information received will be useful."

"Yes Commander! That is very brilliant!"

The Commander sighed. "A brilliant man would find a way to not solve problems by war" he said.

* * *

><p>"These are too confusing. There are so many signs coming in from everywhere. Something is just not right. They are planning something. Otherwise, there won't be too much confusion. No, not this way!"<p>

"How are you so sure about this?"

"Honestly, I can't say, but it feels like it, sadly."

* * *

><p>"Sakura," Hinata called out to her best friend just after she had dressed up. "Yes?" Hinata handed her a letter. "It's from Sasuke... I'm sorry. You know how long it takes for a mail to be delivered."<p>

Sakura nodded. Quietly, she went to her room and opened the envelope. She took out the content of it and a shaped-paper dropped. She looked at it and found out that it was an origami of an airplane that Sasuke had created while he was in England. She also received a note.

_ I hope this does not bring you much grieveness, but I do hope it will make you feel that I am near you, no matter where you think or know I am at. Stay happy, Sakura_

She stared at the mini airplane for a long time. She didn't know what she should do, now that he is not here. Not after she knew that he was not going to come back.

* * *

><p>3 Months Later...<p>

A cinema was playing a documentary about the history of pilots and navy. They had also displayed about the sacrifices soldiers had to make and all other war-related facts and whatnots. All free soldiers, navy, sailors and nurses were invited. Sakura sat at her seat watching quietly.

_"The America is safe for now. We don't know what is going to happen next, but we better be prepared. The English, however is still convinced that..." _

As soon as the clip had ranted about the war in England, Sakura could not stand it any longer. Everywhere she went, anything she heard, all reminded her of Sasuke. There was not a time where she hadn't thought about forgetting him. She felt as if the whole world was pointing to her about Sasuke. When she saw some couples being together on the street that cold evening, it reminded her how she could have had that kind of moments with him.

Sakura got up and left the cinema. Everything was too much. It sadden her about what had just happened to Sasuke. She got out of it and stood at the entrance. She should figure out what to do next.

Itachi too, could not stand to watch the movie. Thus, he also got out and surprisingly found Sakura standing just a few feet away from him. He called out for her.

"Oh hi Itachi," she faked a smile. "Nothing funny huh"

"Yeah. It was too stressful in there" They stood there for a moment. "So um..." they said in unison. Itachi chuckled. "Get some coffee, that okay?" he asked. "Why not."

In a diner, you could see two people sitting at a table talking and laughing with each other.

"So I told him, there was no need to make such a fuss about it. He absolutely hated having a single scratch on the airplane our father owned. He would get a cloth and wiped the scratch as hard as he can. He looked like an idiot for that moment! But he just a little kid at that time,"

"That showed how much he loved the whole combat, air force fighting stuff. He was so full of dreams and passion, wasn't he." Sakura spoke softly.

Itachi nodded and yet again they sat in silence. "God, I just miss him so much" she voiced out.

"So do I. It feels really different without him, isn't it?" Itachi replied back in return. "It certainly does. I'm sorry, I should get back now." Sakura said. "Alright then. I'll see you around"

"Yeah, see you" Sakura got up and smiled at him. He nodded and with that, the lady took her leave.

It was not long until Itachi realized that Sakura had left her handkerchief at the table. He looked at it and took it. Paid the bill and went to catch her before she arrived at her place. "Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw Itachi coming towards her. "Oh, is there something wrong?" She was surprised to see him. She had planned to get away from him as soon as she could because being at the same place with him had constantly reminded her of Sasuke. It was even worse that both of them looked alike, she felt that it was Sasuke that she was talking to, but she knew, she knew very well that Sasuke was killed and missing in action.

"You uh..." Itachi rubbed the back of his neck. "You left it at the diner" he handed the item. Sakura took it and uttered a thank you.

"Can we meet again after this? Take a stroll in the gardens or at the beach maybe?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that would be alright."

"I guess I'll see you around then."

Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as Sakura was arranging some medicine on the shelf, her friends came to her and they all sat on a nearby bed. "Did you have fun last night?" Ino asked. "Girls, it was not how it looked like," Sakura replied. "But if it was, it will be alright, you know. It's been three months, Sakura. It's time to move on." Tenten told her. "I am moving on. I'm trying." Sakura sighed.<p>

"Oh please, don't lie to us. All I see is you crying every night and and, hugging those letters while you're sleeping." Ino said. "That ain't moving on," Tenten told her.

Hinata sensed how tensed Sakura was at the moment so she spoke out, "Come on girls, we'll um... let's get some unfinished work done." Tenten gestured for Hinata to leave both of the girls alone.

"Ino, that... that is just part of me trying to move on"

"Sakura.. listen. Sasuke.. he sent you Itachi, so you can move on, don't you see? Okay? There's a reason to it" Ino told her.

Sakura nodded. "Just give me a hug" she said. They sat in silence.

"Alright? Okay I am going to meet some navy out there! Can't waste an opportunity!" Ino grinned.

* * *

><p>Washington DC<p>

"Sir, I think someone out there is trying to get to us"

"What do you mean?"

"There are many calls and interactions coming in and out of the island, Sir. We have received many of them through the radio satellites, but could only get so little information regarding it. It's as if someone knew we would track all forms of communications present"

"Continue" One of the General layed out a plan and began showing the movements of ships. "Four days ago, we have received an information where they, the soldiers and sailors, saw few ships at the Pacific. There were also Japanese ships too that were identified."

"Are you saying these ships are a threat?"

"We can't be so sure about it, but many signs showing that they are, Sir"

* * *

><p>"We need to fix this. Let's try it again." Itachi said. "Make sure the target can be identified clearly." he continued. Shots were being released.<p>

"Change it to the other side"

"More pressure on this. Naruto, keep your eyes on the board. Then tell me what is wrong with it"

"Aite, Captain!"

"Hey! We got a visitor!... A hot one at that!" one of the navy pilots shouted. "Oh, I didn't the navy would be bring in someone as hot as that!" another one said. They looked at the visitor who was wearing a casual attire and was walking towards them.

Itachi turned around to see who it was. In an instant, he ducked his face down and tried to cover his face behind the wings of an airplane. "Hey man, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes..no.. yes...no no.. wait I don't know. I think I'm falling for her" Itachi replied. The man before him chuckled. "Ahaaa... I knew I saw it coming! Naruto said.

Itachi looked at him and got up. "You know, I never wanted this to happen. But it just kind of did. Never saw it like that"

"Of course! She should be with someone and she might as well be with you!" Naruto said.

Kankuro, the other pilot interrupted the duo. "Hey do you not think that if your best buddy came back, and found out that you are courting his girl, he would beat the crap out of you?" he said.

"Nahh..I'm sure Itachi can handle that."

"You don't know what can happen. Who knows if he actually came back?"

"I did not volunteer to listen to this conversation" Itachi spoke out.

"Man, whatever happens, just forget about the past. Try and get her!" Naruto told him.

"Be careful alright. Ladies...they cloud the mind." Kankuro added.

Itachi nodded. "Thanks Kankuro"

"You're welcome."

They left Itachi alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Just like any other authors that need inspiration to help them keep writing, I need <em>reviews<em> to keep updating this story! **

**So... review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first of all, I would really like to give a VERY special thanks to the faithful reviewer of this story _LovelySakura777 - _can i just say how much i love all your reviews that you have made? Seriously, at least i thought i was just going to give up because well, nobody really actually cared about this story, so why would i do too right? But then came along this person who gave me the courage to not give up and keep continuing this story. Thus, this chapter is for you! Oh, and thank you thank you thaaaaaank you for reviewing! :) Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, where are they going?" Sakura asked as she arrived. "Tools" he said. Sakura nodded. "I see you guys have been very busy lately huh" "Yeah, just a little" Sakura chuckled. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" Itachi begun. "Oh right, um, it's nothing big really. People are getting out of hand, haven't they. Wasting time trying to find new materials to joke on. I just, um, I just hope that they don't get the wrong idea about us,"<p>

Upon hearing this, Itachi almost, almost choked. "Oh, oh yeah, no of course not. That would be embarrassing, right?"

"Definitely will be even more embarrassing."

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh, what is taking them so long? I am sorry that I am bothering you guys. I just, you know, going out with girls so I thought I could just stop by and say hello"

"That is.. good to hear?"

"Alright then, I'll be going now. I guess I'll see you around then" Sakura flashed him a small smile and walked away.

Itachi gulped. He called out the lady's name and she turned around to face him. "Yeah?" Itachi rubbed the back of his neck.

"You uh.. wanna go see the sunset by the beach today?" he asked her. "Sure, why not." "Alright, I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>Hence, that evening they met at the beach and took a stroll along it. The wind was breezing so finely, you could hear birds chirping in the sky, each of them going back to their nests, the water was flowing very flawlessly to the shore and back to the ocean. It was just a good day for everyone to go out in the evening. Itachi and Sakura talked, and laughed, and shared their own stories all evening. Later on, the sun was finally about to make its way to the other side of the planet.<p>

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Sakura uttered. The man next to her nodded. "but you're even more beautiful" he whispered, loud enough but not clear enough for the lady to hear it. But of course, with her sharp hearing, Sakura did hear what he said. "I will take that as a compliment" she giggled. Itachi flashed her a smile. "You should" he said. They sat in silence and watching the sun and later Itachi spoke out. "Hey, I um, I kind of have prepared dinner for us, do you mind having it with me tonight?" Sakura looked at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked. Itachi chuckled nervously. "Is it that obvious?" "It sort of is, but sure, I would like to have dinner with you."

Itachi gestured her to the end of the beach where there were big rocks visible and also a mat near them. You could also see some food present on it and few big candles were lit up. "This is really nice," she praised. "I'm glad you like it." Sakura giggled. "Alright then, shall we dig in?"

* * *

><p>Pictures were being taken secretly. Informations were being given out by people from the island. Plans were being organized. "Excellent. Gather up more information and send in everything you have quickly"<p>

"The plan must be going so well"

"Correct. No mistakes shall be made."

* * *

><p>"Sir, I don't know how but whoever did this, is really a smart person. Please take a look at this." The Commander took what was handed to him. He looked at the pictures thoroughly. They were images of every side of the island, every entrance and exit, lists of ships that were at the Pacific. "How did you get this?" he asked.<p>

"Thru one of the mails that were delivered, Sir. Apparently someone, or an enemy is trying to tell us something. Or warn us."

"I don't have a feeling that this 'something' is a good one."

"We couldn't agree more, Sir"

* * *

><p>That peaceful night, most of the pilots have gone to bed, the nurses were just ending their shifts, the training grounds completely secured, everybody had gone back to their places, getting their rests after a long tiring day. There, stood a man, who was complete in his navy uniform, looking at a particular building. He and only he was alone at that area. He smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was planning on getting off from the Health Department late that night. She began examining medical files, checking medicines and supplies. She also recorded and injection or shots that have not been taken by anyone in that island. She busied herself...until she felt a presence, a pair of eyes watching her.<p>

A nurse came in and greeted her. "Sakura, sorry to bother you but one of the navy told me to give this to you. He told me that he apologizes for not being able to give you soon enough. You should know, right, mails don't come quick." the nurse handed her the envelope. Sakura thanked her and she left Sakura alone in the room.

Curiously, Sakura opened the letter slowly. For some reason, she was nervous to open it. She had a feeling about it and did not know if it was a good one, or a bad one.

_Thank you for the lovely date. -Itachi_

Oh, maybe it was not so bad afterall. She chuckled. Why on earth did she have to feel nervous of? 'Silly me' she thought.

* * *

><p>Itachi was resting on his bed when Naruto barged into his cabin. "You don't have the consideration to knock before entering someone's place, do you?" Itachi 'greeted' his now close friend. "Get mad at me later, there's a letter for you" Naruto said, almost quite seriously. Itachi took the letter and read it;<p>

_I am alive. _

_Sorry it took me a while._

Upon reading that, Itachi stormed off his room, completely ignoring Naruto was there too.

* * *

><p>It was late at night now and Sakura decided to stop her work and go back to her place. She put on her coat and walked out of the Health Department building. She walked down the stairs, and saw a man's shoes, considering that she did look on the stairs she was walking on. She looked up. A man stood right in front of her. She topped her track. Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands to her mouth. She slowly retreated her hands and placed them on the chest of the man standing before her. Her breath was heavy, and so was his.<p>

"I told you I'd come back" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Sakura inhaled deeply. "Alright, sit down, sit down" he gestured her to the nearby bench.

"I...I can't believe this" she whispered, looking at him. She really did not expect this. One moment she was going out with him then he had to leave for England, Sakura cried every night remembering, mourning for him, and then he's here. She touched his cheeks so gently. Sasuke leaned into her touch, feeling her soft hands against his skin made him feel even more alive than he already was "You're here." Sakura said, still touching his cheeks, wanting to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "You are really here"

Sasuke smiled. "I am" Sakura was almost to tears. "I've never wished you die, not even once" she said. "Me neither, but I'm really here." Sasuke said. He knew, he knew that Sakura still didn't believe he was there. Who would though? He had basically disappeared for three months and then he showed himself in front of her like a ghost. No letters, no news from anybody and then there stood before him. "I missed you, Sasuke"

"Me too, Sakura, me too. Every single second of my life" Sakura tried holding in her tears. "I thought you were dead. They said you were shot and you crashed." Sasuke leaned his forehead to hers. "I was. I was in the ocean for so long. I uh, I was picked up by the French fishermen. I was unoccupied for weeks, I couldn't get to you. It's over now. It's all over now, Sakura. I came back. Just like I promised you. I'm here, for you."

Sakura let out a small laugh, relieved at that moment. They looked into each others' eyes. "God, you're so beautiful" he stared deeply into her eyes. She smiled at him, thou tears were still evident in her eyes. "I know.. I know. There's nothing you should worry about now." he assured her. Slowly, so very slowly, they leaned their lips onto each other and had that magical moment for themselves. However, not long after that, Sakura retreated her lips from his and cried. Right there, right in front of him, at that very moment.

Sasuke put his right hand on her shoulder. He touched it and rubbed it, assuring her. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Sakura look at me. I'm back, alright. I'm back" she looked at him and her tears came down even more. Sasuke then took her face in his hands. "It's okay. I'm back. I won't leave you again" he smiled at her. It was clear that he too felt her pain. His eyes were glossy.

"Sasuke..." the maiden let out a sob. "You died..." the man nodded. "...so did I" she continued. "I know, I know." he stuttered. "It's fine, I'm back. We're together now" he said. Sakura couldn't look at him. She was silent and could only let out a few more sobs.

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this. He looked at her and his heart was beating rapidly. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"We're together...right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! There! One chapter done! I hope whoever read this, would have the kind heart to review? *pouts face.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews yet again! Please enjoy the chapter! Oh, and did you notice? I changed the story title - _The Ground We Stood On _

* * *

><p>Sakura was hesitant. "I don't know where I am" she said in between her sobs. She looked at other places, sensing someone was coming to them. Her eyes stopped there. That moment Sasuke too, turned around and immediately saw who it was. His brother. His brother, Itachi. He had just arrived to where they were and he was panting. Clearly, it showed he ran to get to where they were.<p>

"Sasuke," he called out, quite surprised to see his brother there before he got to tell Sakura. Sasuke turned to face the lady whom he loved so dearly. It did not take a him a long time to realize what was going on. He looked at her, then his brother and to her again. He blinked and got up.

"Sasuke" the lady called out. Itachi on the other hand, stepped forward, going near them. "Stay away" Sasuke held up a finger. "Just... just stay away" he said and walked away from the place.

* * *

><p>That same night, a party was being held at the Hawaiian-themed bar, all pilots and everyone who knew Sasuke were celebrating his arrival back with him. You could hear the 40s music blasting out loudly, glasses clashing were heard. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "You real, alive, man!" They all shouted, cheering for him. Everyone was so happy to see him. Sasuke laughed and began telling them what happened back in England till he succeeded to come back here.<p>

"You are one hell of a guy, man!"

"You sure did a great job!"

"Finally back from the lion's den, huh!"

"Were you scared?"

"Hey! One at a time!" Naruto exclaimed rather excitedly.

"Well, what can I say. Those men back there, could fly pretty good. But you know who's the best pilot around" Sasuke grinned while pouring down more liquor into his glass. "It wasn't anything that we have trained for..."

and that was the moment he saw Itachi coming in to them. Sasuke didn't continue what e had intended to say. Naruto looked at the both of them and later then heard Sasuke rambling about tactics, his experiences, precautions and so on. "They knew what they were doing. Some shot right in front of you, and there were also who shot from behind..." he looked at Itachi. "...like some people would do"

Naruto gulped and then said, "Hey guys. We're looking at a machine now!" The rest of them cheered. "Man, I am so happy. I'm going to give you my shirt!" Sasuke raised his glass and drank. Clappings were also given to him.

"Sasuke, we have to talk" Itachi finally voiced out. Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't have anything to talk to you" he shot his brother with a dissatisfying look and then poured more liqour into a glass. "Here, you would like to have a drink," he placed the glass on the table in front of him and his brother. He then raised his glass and said, "I'll make a toast... To returning from the dead! Not all that I expected, but that's life. Oh, and to my best brother, Itachi, keeping up the world at your own" Sasuke drank his liqour. There was silence for a moment.

The other pilots knew that this was not the time where they should be saying something. The older pilot looked at his brother, eyes filled with guilt and regret. "You know where I come from, if someone toasts to you, you don't drink, that's saying something" Sasuke said.

Itachi exhaled and then took the glass he was offered to. "Alright Sasuke, that's how it's going to be," he raised his glass. "To you" he said. Naruto gulped. "Hey you guys need to spend some time alone"

"Oh hell no, Naruto. Come on" Sasuke said and tried persuading them. "We're celebrating here! Me over there, fighting, almost getting killed and my brother, Itachi, back here, looking after my interest for me..You know he was generous enough to look after my girl for me while I was gone," Sasuke said.

Itachi shook his head and came a little forward to his brother, "We thought you were dead, Sasuke! And it got to us both. And we were just trying to get on with our lives"

"Well life is good, isn't it Itachi?"

"No, you're drunken, you always were"

"Yeah, well, you're a lousy brother"

"You left her to fight for somebody else's war, and you made it damn sure that I didn't come with you, we thought you were dead-"

"I almost did die, you son of a bitch! Her face was the last thing that went through my mind. So don't stand here and tell me that everything's alright" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, we stayed. I stayed and now I got to her. I hope you'll get used to that"

"Oh I had to get used to that. Alright, we'll see how I get used to that" Sasuke said and punched his brother's face. Itachi who was not expecting it to happen, fell down to one of the tables but was then supported by a pilot, got back up and punched him back. Crowd was getting noisier. People starting throwing glasses to each toher, to the wall and to the floor. Some began cheering for the two brothers and some, who were good enough to consider as their friends, tried holding them both from throwing tantrums at each other.

"Calling for help! A fight is going on! The bar! Help! It ain't good over here" the bartender called, asking for the authorities to come and solve this matter. The crowd was still noisy, it became hectic at the bar. The brothers ket punching each other, smashing onto a table to another, swearing, cursing and calling each other names.

Not long after that, a siren was heard and everybody started panicking and running. They knew, whoever was caught in a fight, will be punished and their tiles would be taken back. Whistles were being blown and the soldiers began o catch whoever they could. Everyone was running to save their asses. Itachi groaned. "Come on, let's go" he grabbed his brother and motioned him to get into his car. They drove off, away from the bar.

* * *

><p>" We have placed our target. The task is to be done at 100 miles south of the island" Other Generals nodded. They looked at the board that had their plan.<p>

"The rise and fall of our empire lies here" said the Commander. "This is the only and the only chance" he continued.

* * *

><p>After being a little farther from the bar, Itachi stopped driving. Sasuke groaned.<p>

"Sasuke, you're the only family I got" Itachi said. The other man looked at him and rolled his eyes. "When you were gone, it was the loneliest time I've ever been in...and it was the same for her too" Itachi said.

"Oh, well now you are really breaking my heart" Sasuke commented, sarcastically.

"If you hadn't gone, none of this would happen"

"Yeah, so it's my fault now" Sasuke rolled his eyes. His brother sighed. "I just know that there's got to be some way we could both work things out so that..things can be right between us. Me and you," he looked at his brother. Sasuke shook his hand, never bothered to look at his brother.

"I just don't see how that can be saved."


End file.
